Jìnhéshù
Jìnhéshù (合能術, Chinese for "Way of Unifying Energy") is one of the three methods of fighting used by Sǐwáng combat. In Choi Hong Kim's words, it essentially "breathes life" into one's spiritual energy and gives it "orientation" depending on the emotional nature of the user's heart. In relation to Shinigami techniques, it is likened to Kidō with the addition of martial art movement. Those who master the art are capable of becoming ranked as Generals within the Xìngfúshī Jiǔ. Overview Just like Kidō, Jìnhéshù is the use of spiritual energy by crafting it into a physical form. The user focuses on martial art movements when executing Jìnhéshù, because it is believed that martial arts is a physical mirror of one's soul and is necessary to be invoked in order to successfully use Jìnhéshù techniques. The method of martial art used is what results in the form of Jìnhéshù. For those who use aggressive martial arts, such as Yin Kung Fu or Taekwondo, gain usage of Bàofù, while those who use Aikido and Baguazhang, learn to use Liúliàng. At its most basic form, the forms of Jìnhéshù are split among four natural elements: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. The corresponding emotional nature invokes a particular element and allows the user to implement techniques that use that element. For those who reflect water, they are able to manipulate surrounding liquid; even in places where it wouldn't be found, such as one's sweat. For earth, it allows them to manipulate the ground beneath them into various shapes. For air, it allows them to direct the flow of wind. However, for fire, it allows the user to draw heat from a source, such as the sun, and essentially craft their spiritual energy into intense flames. Usually, a beginner of Jìnhéshù can only access one element; that which their emotional nature reflects. However, as one masters the art, they gain access to more forms and learn to fuse together elements for various effects. However, the more types one learns, the harder it becomes to learn another. In addition, a type that conflicts with one's nature will prove to be near impossible for them to obtain. Only the Generals have shown an ability to master all forms of Jìnhéshù. In addition, they can change one element into another. This was shown during a demonstration by Choi Hong Kim, where he directed a torrent of wind and had it burst into flames. Kim stated that this can only be accomplished when one realizes that separation is an illusion and that everything is connected in some way. The technique in which this is done is called Yíshù (移數, Chinese for "Shift"), and when one is capable of mastering this technique, they become recognized as having potential to be promoted to General rank. Types of Jìnhéshù Bàofù The first type is Bàofù (抱負, Chinese for Ambition), which is represented by the natural element of Fire. It is a reflection of those who are driven by power and desire, seeking recognition and honor in all they do. Hence, these techniques are designed to overwhelm the opponent with force. However, the strength of these techniques are directly associated with the desire of the user. When they feel conflicted or confused, their techniques are weakened or will not work. Liúliàng The second type is Liúliàng (流量, Chinese for Flow), whom is represented by the natural element of Water. It is obtained by those who reflect a nature of love and community. Like water, which is flowing and dynamic, these techniques focus on the flow of energy and less on strength. Essentially, it focuses more on turning the opponent's own energy against them. However, these techniques require a calm mind and a realization that one is not "commanding" the energy but "directing" it. If one is aggressive and consumed with rage, these techniques will not work for them. Shūhū The third type is Shūhū (疏忽, Chinese for Carelessness), which is represented by the natural element of Air. It is obtained by those who reflect, as the name suggests, a carefree attitude toward life. The techniques of Shūhū focus on free movement. They believe that energy has its own direction and that one must follow that direction, thus allowing their energy to move freely and react as if it is alive. Bùqū The fourth type is Bùqū (不屈, Chinese for Unbending), which is represented by the natural element of Earth. Just as earth is durable and unyielding, these techniques focus on facing force head-on. Users of Bùqū believe that in order to command a substance, you must have a resolve and spirit stronger and more indomitable than its stubborn nature. When that is accomplished, one can manipulate that substance and energy. Unknown Fifth Type Choi Hong Kim claimed that there exists a fifth type of Jìnhéshù, but it has yet to be named or revealed. Behind the Scenes This page draws inspiration from Avatar: The Last Airbender via the Bending principles.